The Eternal Quadrangel
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: sequal to wife swap, you know that forsome that was suggested well here it is. rated M for a reason, must read wife swap first or this wont make much sense.


Ok this is the sequel to wife swap, if you haven't read that fic then I suggest you do or you won't have a clue what's going on.

The Eternal Quadrangle

Beth was meeting Mickie for lunch, they had a brief interlude in their schedule and it was the first time they had spoken properly since that night. Beth waited at a table in a small café nervously stirring her coffee and looking out of the window at the street below. Beth wasn't sure why she was nervous, she had known Mickie for years, she was her best friend, but the thought still didn't stop her hands from tapping at the table cloth. Spotting Mickie crossing the road bag bouncing around at her hip, Beth waved as Mickie saw her and returned the gesture.

Mickie opened the door and went straight to the table where Beth was sat, they exchanged a brief peck on the cheek as Mickie smiled at the cappuccino already waiting for her at the empty space on the opposite side of where Beth had sat herself.

"God I need this." Mickie said blowing on the coffee and taking a sip. Levelling her eyes with her friend Mickie spotted Beth's unease almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Mickie said forgoing all pretence, they had known each other to long for such niceties, and right now Beth looked like she could do with someone to talk to.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Beth said placing her cup at her lips to shield her expression from her observant friend. It was however a vain attempt as Mickie placed her cup down and frowned.

"Bullshit, come on Beth six years I have known you and that look you have right now, tells me something is bothering you." Mickie replied keeping her gaze focused on Beth's not allowing her friend to wiggle out of this one.

"Fine, look since, you know the other week I have kind of been avoiding Randy, not that I don't like him now or anything, I just feel kind of embarrassed, I didn't even realise it until the other day when I was talking to Natalya and Randy came over to say hi and I made up some lame excuse that I had to go. God I feel awful about it now, it's not like he did anything wrong." Beth said a slight blush coming to her face, which Mickie thought was kind of cute and she reached out and took Beth's hand.

"He did mention something, I told him he was being paranoid, guess I was wrong, but Beth you have to realise it wasn't wrong what we did. In fact I would go so far as to say it was great. Really spiced up things between me and Randy." Mickie said with a small wink before returning to her coffee.

"Lucky you, John wants to talk about it, but I don't know I keep cutting him off when he tries, it's not like I don't think he loves me any less. I know he doesn't, and my feelings for him haven't changed, but when I think back to that night." Beth paused as she looked once again at the tablecloth and studied the pattern. Mickie was waiting for her to continue, but the silence had gone on too long for that to happen so Mickie prodded her friend.

"When you think of that night what? That you cheated on him, that you betrayed your husband and your friend, because what you enjoyed it?" Mickie said smirking slightly, something she had picked up from Randy and Beth quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes ok, I feel bad because I liked it. I don't want to talk about it with John, in case I start imagining Randy is with me instead of him. God I am a horrible person." Beth said holding her head in her hands as Mickie's hand stroked her arm with the pad of her thumb.

"No Beth you're not horrible, sorry to tell you this but your pretty dam normal. Too hard on yourself and sometimes far too level headed for my liking, but averagely normal in most respects." Mickie smiled at the blue eyes which now looked back at her own brown ones and Mickie could finally see a smile form on her friends face.

"Thanks Mickie, glad you think I am normal and boring, that was what I was aiming for." Beth said in a teasing manner which made Mickie halt her caress on her friends arm and use it to slap instead.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Beth said feigning injury whilst Mickie continued to smirk.

"Did I say boring, no, you my dear friend are anything but boring. Maybe you should just think of the other night as fulfilling a fantasy, like dressing up or role play. Like I said me and Randy we often refer to that evening, spices things up you know, don't be sacred of doing the same." Mickie said draining her cup of coffee and picking up her bag.

"You know it's one thing to watch TV and fantasise about someone you will never meet, but to have those thoughts about your best friend's husband, is that dangerous?" Beth said also standing up and picking up the coat she had brought. Throwing it over her arm as the day was now far too warm to wear it.

"No I think about John all the time, I mean he was pretty good." Mickie said and Beth was shocked for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah your right he is pretty good at that department." Both women chuckled to themselves as they headed out of the door for some well-deserved shopping.

John and Randy sat on the beach, it was pretty empty for the time of year but guessing that it was midweek and a normal working day for most, it was likely that was the reason the long stretch of white sand was occupied by them and a few other couples.

Randy leaned over and pulled another beer form the cooler. Passing one to John Randy gave him a smile as John sat up and fanned his face.

"Man it's hot, I sit out here much longer I'm going to burn." He said wiping the beer over his forehead before popping the top off and taking a long gulp.

"No stamina, no wonder you are so pale, not that you have anything on Shamus mind, but that's kind of his thing you know." Randy said leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. He watched as John got up and put up the umbrella to provide some shade thinking he could at least move into it later. Maybe when the girls got here. John had been looking forward to this day for ages. It was the first time they had all gotten together since that night and he wanted to show Beth that everything was fine. Looking over at Randy now and wondering if he was asleep behind his large shades. John decided to poke his friend in the ribs to check.

"Oi watch it dude I could have spilt my beer." Randy said sitting up like a shot clutching on to said beer as though it were water in a barren desert.

"Relax there is twelve bottles in there man." John said as Randy looked at him with a slight scowl as John smiled.

"There might be twelve now but once those wives of ours get here you know that number is going to go down quickly." Randy joked and John raised his bottle. Clinking it together with Randy's they both took a swig and then sat facing each other.

"How did we get so lucky man, to get two of the most beautiful women in the world to marry us?" Randy said now turning his attention to the beautiful blue ocean, something that reminded him of Beth's eyes and he smiled.

"Not a clue friend we must have been born under a lucky star. That or everyone else said no to them." John said finding that very hard to believe, but it did earn a laugh form Randy who was now looking at John once more.

"So how has it been with you and Beth since you know?" Randy asked thinking back to the other day when he could have sworn Beth ran away from him.

"It's been fine, apart from the fact she won't talk to me about what happened. Thought she would want to you know use it, but she just gets this scared look in her eyes when I mention it. I would have asked her if she was angry about what happened or regretted it, but she just cuts me off every time I start a conversation with. You remember when you me Randy and Mickie." John said losing his smile as Randy scooted closer to his friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"We will figure it out today, I promise, that or Mickie has already done it, she has been on great form recently, I am at least reaping the benefits of your night together." Randy said with a smirk and John gave him a half grin back.

"Mickie yelled out my name yet by mistake?" John joked as Randy hit him upside the head and John rubbed the sore spot.

"You deserved that and you know why. And in answer to your question no. she knows who she loves, sorry to tell you this but you're just a piece of meat to her." Randy said as John put on his best puppy dog face and Randy chuckled. John was about to reply when he spotted Mickie and Beth walk on to the beach from a set of steps fifty feet away. He couldn't believe how good they both looked, the sun was making their hair shine and the bikini's they were now wearing clung in all the right places, leaving enough to the imagination to warrant closer inspection. It was Randy who let out the wolf whistle though as they girls got closer.

"Pervert!" Mickie called when they were within ear shot and Beth just grinned next to her, both of them finally plopping down next to their husbands and placing the bag of food they had brought with them in the shade.

"Food and women, what more could a guy ask for." Randy said kissing Mickie with passion as the brunette returned the gesture in kind. Beth gave John a kiss on the lips as he pulled her in close of a better skin to skin feel.

"How about music?" Beth said seeming to regain her composure now that they were all together again and everything seemed normal.

"Yeah I could go for some tunes, you bring your IPod Mick's?" Randy asked as Mickie was already rummaging through her handbag for the device.

"Yep in here somewhere." She said and Randy gave John a knowing look. What women kept in their handbags would forever remain a mystery to them as Beth caught Randy's gaze and he gave her a wink. Returning his look with a small smile Beth repeated to herself not to imagine him naked as Mickie triumphantly produced her IPod.

After the beers had been cracked open and they had begun the idle chatter everyone seemed to settle in to a familiar routine. Nothing had really changed between them since that night, there had always been flirty banter between them all, safe in the knowledge that their relationships were strong. Now though Beth noticed that there was less tension. That the night they had spent together seemed to have actually helped their relationships by removing that last taboo barrier that they had all been secretly craving. Now running away from randy who had a bottle of water in his hand and was threatening to tip it over her head Beth streaked down the beach, not caring where she ran as long as she didn't get a cold shower.

Mickie and John watched as Randy slowly caught up with Beth laughing hard they lent against one another for support as Randy finally made a dive for the blonde, but missed as Beth dodged left at the last second and Randy ended up with a mouthful of sand.

"Oh you better run girly you are going to pay for that!" Randy yelled after the disappearing form of Beth. Her stark white bikini standing out so obviously in the crows that had now started to appear on the beach.

"You do know he will make good on that threat, Beth might want to keep going until she hits Wyoming." Mickie said wiping the tears from her eyes as John reached over and removed one tenderly from her cheek. They locked eyes for a moment, all those latent images of their night together coming back for an instant as they held the gaze.

"You know Mickie I don't regret it one bit, but I wish I knew what was up with Beth." He said and Mickie took his hand in her own.

"She feels guilty for enjoying it, and maybe wanting a repeat, nothing more, don't worry she isn't going to leave you for Randy, or demand your absolute celibacy just yet." Mickie said as a squealing could be heard getting closer.

"Good, thank god, that is good to know. Repeat?" John asked but before Mickie got chance to tell John what she had discussed with Beth whilst they had been shopping Randy came back into view. he had Beth slung over one shoulder and she was not going quietly.

"Put me down Randy, I swear you will regret this." She shouted but it fell upon deaf ears, as Randy waded a little into the sea. Mickie and John watched as randy with one good toss threw Beth into the cold ocean and she landed with a splash.

"Told you she was going to get it. He did that to me once because I took his last beer, got him back though I tied him to the bed pretending we were going to have kinky sex and I left him there most of the night while I went playing poker with the girls." Mickie said chuckling to herself at the image of Randy's face when she came back three hours later.

"I made it up to him though; we did have mind blowing sex that night." Mickie said and John couldn't help but think about Mickie tying him up to the bed and having mind blowing sex.

"Randy Keith Orton I am going to kill you!" Beth yelled emerging from the ocean dripping wet as Randy streaked past where Mickie and John were sat.

"help incoming!" He yelled as he dived for one of the changing rooms as Beth ran past them as well.

"Go honey!" John called after his wife as he watched her rear end all the way up to the changing room until she disappeared inside.

"You think Randy's bad I can almost feel sorry for him now. Almost." John said with a smile as they waited for either of their spouses to emerge.

Beth went straight into the men's changing room, not caring who was in there. Randy was going to pay for giving her a dunking. Noticing that there was no one in there Beth pushed open a few stalls until she came to a locked on. Bagging on it she used her sweetest voice.

"Open up Randy I'm not mad honest. It was very funny, now that we were alone I was wanting to talk to you." Beth said smiling to herself as she heard shuffling feet inside the cubical.

"Talk about what?" Randy said finally, curious to know what Beth wanted to say to him, also he really had nowhere to run.

"I wanted to say sorry for running away from you the other day, I was feeling embarrassed that I couldn't keep the thought out of my head of you naked and sweaty." Beth replied holding in a giggle as she head Randy take in a deep breath.

"Well can't blame you, it is a sight to behold, and John was thinking you regretted it." Randy said the sentence made Beth pause for a moment, so that what John had been thinking that she was upset about it. She could hardly blame him, she would have to set that point straight and soon.

"No, No I was wondering if we could have a little repeat, here and now." Beth said and the door clicked open almost immediately as Randy stepped out and looked down at Beth who was giving him her best bedroom eyes.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Randy said inching closer so that he could wrap his arms around Beth's waist. As he pulled her closer and their lips touched he felt her hands moving towards the waist band of his trunks. Not stopping her he was astounded when in an instant they were gone and so was Beth.

"Ha you men are so predictable. Adios sucker!" Beth called as she ran back out on to the beach waving Randy's swim trunks in her hand as John and Mickie looked on in shock and humour as Randy's head appeared around the corner of the changing room.

"Hey get those off her, I can't come out naked!" Randy yelled but neither Mickie nor John were going to oblige him.

"Come on John she seduced me, I call foul play." Randy said as John hi fived his wife and she just grinned at him.

"Yeah she is good at that, I guess you had to learn one day Randy my friend." John said as Mickie nodded her head approvingly at Beth and the two women exchanged looks.

"Seduced him huh bet that didn't take much considering how hot his is for you." Mickie said not losing the smile though and Beth thought that she actually really liked this new open relationship they all had. She also wondered why she had been avoiding it for so long.

"Come on let's go home girls, leave Tarzan here to stew in his own naked creation." John said picking up all the things from the beach as Beth and Mickie did the same. Walking away from the small changing room now they all heard when Randy came out. He sounded like a bullock coming down a Spanish street as he ran past them snatching his shorts out of Beth's hand on the way and diving behind some poor person's sun shade. Luckily for Randy it was unoccupied and he slipped his trunks back on. Re-joining his wife and friends Randy sent Beth a scowl as she just poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh Phoenix you do realise this means war." He said slipping in next to her and whispering it in her ear as Beth just smiled sweetly back.

"Bring it on." She replied as they made it to their cars and packed them up ready for the journey home.

"You guys fancy coming over for a cocktail, it's too nice to sit in and our room has a balcony." Beth said as she climbed into the car next to John. It was a pretty easy yes from both Mickie and Randy as they pulled out of the car park and headed back to the hotel.

Once everybody had showered and changed, dumped their beach stuff and made it out on to the balcony all sipping Tom Collins cocktails the evening at finally settled in. a soft cool breeze blew across the veranda and the night sky was full of stars. Unblocked by any clouds as the moon rode low on the horizon. The breeze blew Mickie's hair around her face for a moment and she was surprised to find Beth's hand moving it off her face before she had chance.

"This is such a beautiful night." Mickie said with a soft smile as Beth nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah the view is amazing." John said more in reference to the two girls sat with them rather than the sky line. Beth and Mickie sat unaware of their husbands ever increasing libido instead sharing small talk between themselves.

Randy looked over at John as his friend got the hint. John moved so he was sitting behind Beth and began massaging her shoulders. The blonde went immediately limp under his ministrations as Randy moved and applied the same technique to Mickie. After a few minutes when the girls were really relaxed, their body's limp and pliable under their fingers Randy spoke up.

"You girls ever thought about kissing each other?" Beth and Mickie sat upright quickly the relaxing attempt at massage lost now as they both turned around and looked at their husbands.

"No, not really." Beth said with a quick sideway glance at Mickie who was blushing slightly.

"One dream, that was it and you promised you wouldn't say anything." Mickie said slapping Randy across the chest as Beth looked at her kind of in shock.

"I didn't say it you did, any way I did hear Beth say not really. That has promise." Randy said with a grin as all eyes now fell on Beth as the blonde squirmed under their collective gaze.

"Come on honey, you never know you might enjoy it." John said as Beth looked at Mickie who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind if you don't." She said and Beth then looked at Randy who was almost dribbling with anticipation.

"Ok I will kiss Mickie, if you two give it a go as well." Beth said an evil glint in her eye as John and Randy looked at one another in horror.

"Oh no man I can't kiss him who knows where those lips have been." Randy said and Beth folded her arms.

"On me mostly." She said with a frown and Randy lent over and tried to pull Beth to him. She wasn't having any of it until John gave her a push. Now she and Mickie were sitting on Randy's lap as John moved in closer to give them more room to sit.

"I didn't mean it, so ok you and Mickie and then me and John will come up with something." Randy said as Mickie was the first to make a move. Reaching over she placed her hand behind Beth's neck and pulled her forward. As their lips met Beth thought it wasn't so bad. Mickie's lips were soft and supple. Moist and not demanding, the kiss was gentle and Beth moved her tongue forward to deepen the kiss. As the men watched they both began to move around uncomfortably in their seats, harder for Randy as he had most of the weight on his lap as Beth and Mickie parted slightly, a thread of spit joining them for a second until they closed the distance once more and kissed again. John got up and moved over so that he was standing behind Mickie moving his hands up and around her body until he was cupping her breasts in his hand. He could feel Beth's body moving just the other side of his palms as the girls parted for air.

Randy wasted no time in taking claim on Beth's lips as Mickie arched her back to press her breasts into John's hands as Beth's smooth thigh brushed her own. Looking down she could see that Beth had widened the stance of her legs to make room for Randy's wandering hand. As it moved lower he moved it up Mickie's thigh and down Beth's, causing both women to gasp almost simultaneously. One of John's hands had moved over to cup his wife's breast now as Mickie and Beth clamped their own lips back together as their husbands hands worked their magic.

"Maybe we should move this to somewhere more comfortable, no offence ladies but I am getting cramp." Randy said as they all stood up. Not wanting to break the spell John held on tight to Beth who was holding on to Mickie, whist Randy could almost reach around both women. Hands colliding behind the girls back the two guys clasped fingers in their excitement as they got though the bedroom door and pulled the girls down on to the bed.

"Now where were we" Randy said pushing both women together in the centre of the bed while he and John sat behind their wives and began exploring with their hands. Randy reached round and felt one breast brushing against another, he didn't know which one to take hold of first. Looking down at the girls who were now moving their lips around each other's necks. He watched Mickie's neck arch as Beth's tongue snaked out and liked her from the base of her throat to her chin. Randy briefly registered that he had seen her do that before. Not caring right now though a he locked on to John's eyes as they both peeled off their wives shirts as once, breaking the girls movements momentarily as they allowed their clothes to be removed.

Randy then turned Mickie around so that she was facing him and he crushed his lips to hers. Reaching over though he found Beth's hip as he ran his hand along it and down as far as it would go. John go the idea pulling Beth to him and backing her up so both women were pressed together from arse to shoulder John reached over the top of Beth and took hold of Mickie's thigh and lifted it over Beth's leg. Settling into the new position both women enjoying the feel of the others leg as well as the exploring hands that went with it. Sensations were coming from all directions including the slightly erotic knowledge that you didn't know who hand it was.

Finally the guys got rid of all the clothes and Randy moved so that he was behind Mickie while his wife was kissing John. Beth had moved so that she was leaning over Mickie but to the side of John as John's hand wonder up the inside of her thigh from behind and parted her lips below. Randy watched John's hand as he slid into his wife. Mickie gave a gasp of pleasure and bucked back at him. Wanting to feel every inch of him fill her up. Leaning forward Mickie grabbed onto John who helped steady her whilst Beth sunk her lips down on his cock. Now it was John's turn to gasp as his fingers lost position at his wife's centre, but as his hand left another took its place. As Beth had now bent forward she was now close enough for Randy to get at. Her head bobbing up and down on John and her arse almost in line with Mickie's was just too tempting. Keeping one hand on Mickie's hip the other went to Beth's dripping centre. Beth had to let go of John as she pushed herself down on to Randy's hand and arched her back upwards. Now though Mickie had John's cock in her sights and she latched onto it with her mouth keeping in time with Randy's thrusts. John was close and there was no way he wanted this over yet. Pulling away from Mickie's talented mouth John pulled on Beth and pulled her away from Randy's fingers. For a moment she looked disappointed until her sat her right on his throbbing cock. Now Beth and Mickie were face to face. Mickie on her hands and Knees and Beth sat backwards in John's lap. Both of them panting for breath and reaching for one another. Finding each other's lips once more, Randy and John let out a simultaneous groan.

"God that's too hot." Randy panted as he watched Beth's face as she pulled away from Mickie for some air. Deciding that if he was going to get the best of both tonight he would have to stop Randy pulled out of his wife and moved round her pulling her up so that she was now almost sitting on Beth. John got the message but was not sure how this was going to work. Randy it seemed had a plan though. Pulling Beth forward he turned her around so that she was now sat in his lap. Mickie moved over to John who sat facing Beth. Both women too no encouragement to sit down and impale themselves once more. They were so close together that Beth and Mickie's bodies rubbed against one another with every thrust, almost colliding heads at one point until they all settled into a rhythm. Pulling their lips together once more Beth and Mickie muffled their own cries as they came. John and Randy were only a few short strokes behind pulling the girls from each other and holding on tight while they did so.

Collapsing together in one big tangled mass of bodies they all smiled at one another. Randy ran his hand up Beth's back getting a little shiver from her as he did so.

"You know when I suggested that foursome I was kidding you know, but now, wow that was incredible." Mickie said rolling over on to her back as John caressed her side.

"Wow just about covers it." Beth said moving closer to Randy as the cool breeze that felt so nice earlier on, now drifted through the open door and chilled her sweaty skin.

"You guys are staying the night right?" John asked moving his hand so it was under Mickie's head and his hand could stroke Beth's face.

"Of course we are wouldn't have it any other way." Randy replied. Pulling Beth close and wrapping his arm around her waist and laying his hand on Mickie's stomach.

Randy was right none of them would want it any other way.

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed that and it lived up to the first one wife swap. All reviews are cherished, let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading XxX


End file.
